


human curses are the worst

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Games, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Thor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where Thor, Clint and Bruce try to win a difficult game and every time they lose it -- every time they play it -- Bucky predicts their end.





	human curses are the worst

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: in battle, side-by-side

The bodies around them can’t get up, but they ask for help.

Which would be a more haunting vision if it was real.

“So,” Clint moves closer to Thor and Bruce. None of them have what would normally be their strength, their weapon. “Any ideas?”

Thor narrows her eyes. She’s trying hard to build a strategy.

“You three are going to lose,” Bucky murmured, from afar.

The **YOU LOST** message is on the screen just one minute after.

“Dude, go fuck yourself. That’s your fault!” Clint says.

“My fault that you three suck? Oh, no,” Bucky smiles. “That’s on you.”


End file.
